Romantic Destruction
by Musicgrliegrl
Summary: The Pretty Committee are finally on the road to love, except the Alpha. Determined that the girls dump their new love interests, will Massie finally become the LBR of the school? Or will she stay stronger than a Juicy Couture bracelet?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is one of my first story for the Clique!!! Please read and review. Questions and suggestions are more than welcome. Thanks!**

Massie: When Derrington decides to call off their relationship, Massie needs to make sure none of her girls fall in love. This is ah-bviously the wrong time for this, but it's a serious crisis! When the girls decide to get revenge on Massie, will she be the new LBR of the school?

Alicia: Sick of Massie destroying love for her every time. Josh is crushing back on her and she needs a plan to stay with him through the Valentine Day's dance. Will she prove everyone in school that she can become an alpha? Or will she stick by Massie without love? Puh-lease. Have you ever heard of Alicia, the hawttest girl in school without love?

Dylan: Gets revenge on Massie by doing something with her oh-so famous mother. Dylan's in and out list?

In- Embarrassing people on national T.V.

Out- Stealing what she loves.

Kristen: Feels like she's the princess, since so many guys are falling for her! Dune, the hawttest guy on campus, is close to asking her to Valentine Day's dance. Will she able to avoid Massie to get her first kiss?

Claire: Cam likes her, he likes her so much. Claire is finally on the good road with Cam, and she's awaiting the romantic night that will be at the dance. Will she dump Massie for Alicia?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Happy Holidays! Read and review, please. Thanks =]**

Massie's Room

Monday, January 29th

9:39 p.m.

"Ehmagawd. He's on!" Massie squealed excitedly to her tiny pug, Bean. She was on her computer, waiting for her boyfriend, Derrington. He was finally on, and she was more than excited to IM him.

**Fashionista: Hi!**

She decided to start off casually, so she wouldn't seem too eager.

**Soccersensation: Block?**

**Fashionista: What's with the question? Isn't it a good thing that I am on?**

**Soccersensation: Yeah, I guess.**

**Fashionista: Derrick, what are you talking about?**

**Soccersensation: Okay, Block, I am just going to come out and tell you. Massie, I think you are the most spoiled, immature, dumb, fake girl I have EVER met.**

Massie froze. Did Derrington really just say that? Did he really think all of those things?

**Fashionista: Whatevs.**

**Soccersensation: I'm breaking up with you Massie. Goodbye...FOREVER!**

**Soccersensation is away.**

Massie looked at her buddy list, trying to find anyone in the PC that she could confide in. But instead of finding someone, she saw Derrington's latest away message: **Me and Massie=Done. She's so weird.**

"EHMAGAAAAAAAWD! Bean, do you understand this is going to ruin my entire reputation! This is so unbelievably...ARGHH!" frustrated, Massie thought about all of the people in her life who loved her. Her mom, dad, the Pretty Committee...The Pretty Committee! She had to save them out of this thing called love, and she didn't want them to have any when she didn't. She grabbed her iPhone and began texting the Pretty Committee.

**To: TPC 3**

**Subject: Love.**

**Text: There is an emergency meeting at the mall tomorrow. Everyone must be there at 10:00 a.m. sharp. Meet at the Starbucks in the lower level near Juicy. Ah-greed with everyone?**

**-Massie.**

She hit send, and before long, her phone came buzzing with answers.

**Re: Love. Alicia: Given.**

** Kristen: Have to sneak out of the house, but I'll most likely be there.**

** Dylan: Um...yeah.**

** Claire: Sure, Mass! **

She sighed in relief, grateful to all of her friends. Would they understand that she didn't want them to be in love? Or would they eventually find out that she was jealous?


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I had an immediate idea, so I couldn't wait any longer. Please read and review. And suggestions. If I get 5 reviews, I will post the next chapter =] Or maybe even sooner, I am so excited about this story. Sorry this chapter is so short, I'll get started on the next one right away!**

Massie's Closet

Sunday, January 30th

9:02 a.m.

Massie scanned the closet. She saw were bright tops, gorgeous jeans, serious blazers, funky dresses, cute leggings, casual sweatpants, and lots of shoes. She didn't think any of these were an option.

"Ehmagawd, I am so getting a couple of new shirts from BCBG and DKNY today," Massie thought. She took out a pair of dark denim jeans, a green Ralph Lauren tank and a white blazer from her hangers. She grabbed a pair of Jimmy Choo clogs from the bottom of her closet. She went outside to her vanity and applied dark green eyeliner and eyeshadow. She grabbed her latest delivery from Glossip Girl, Rose Petals that Inez had left at her bedroom door. She smothered it across her lips and made up her mind that this was the best scent she had ever had. She quickly whipped out her iPhone and bought 6 more of this flavor, some for her and some for the Pretty Committee. Who would need it when they were breaking up with their boyfriends for a 'goodbye forever' kiss. She looked at her purple Juicy Couture clock on the wall. The clock read 9:40 a.m.! She had to get to the mall ay-sap.

"Mom!" Massie yelled into the white speaker. Her mom's calm and collected voice came back in a second and said,

"Yes, Massie?"

"Please, tell Isaac that I am coming right now. I'll be down their in a minute."

"Fine." Massie walked over and clicked off the speaker. She grabbed her white purse and made her way down the 50 step twirling staircase. She click-clacked her shoes down the house, making her way to the front door. She stepped out and into the car. She pulled out her iPhone and saw there were 5 new messages.

**Texts received:**

**Derrington- Massie, I am so sorry. I wasn't finished yet! You think you're so smart, and funny but you're not. You're ugly too. **

Massie became on the verge of tears and quickly deleted that message. She clicked the next message which was from Alicia.

**Alicia- Massie, what is this meeting all about? I have a date with Josh at 11:30.**

Massie ignored that, knowing Alicia was going to have to break up with Josh at that date. The next 3 ones were the same like that from the rest of the PC.

"Gosh, why are they so obsessed with love? It's not like it does anything." Massie said quietly, then stepped out of the car. She was at the Weschester Mall, and she was ready to break the girl's hearts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated for a few days! But to make up for it, here's a really important and filled with drama chapter. It also has the girls' love interests...hope you like it! Please read and review =]**

Westchester Mall

Starbucks

Sunday, January 30th

10:01 a.m.

"Pretty Committee, listen up. I have a very important announcement to make." Massie scanned over all of her friends, knowing that this was going to be one of the toughest announcements she's ever had to make. Her friends all had love. Alicia was with Josh Hotz, Dylan was with Chris Plovert, Kristen was with Dune Baxter, and Claire was with Cam Fisher. She felt bad to do this, since all of her friends were so happy. Espescially Dylan. She hadn't had very firm love before, and she had the strongest love out of all of them. She looked at her friends in the eye, one by one, took a deep breath, and began to say what she was going to say. They all leaned in, with a mix of satisfaction and anxiety in their eyes.

"Yesterday, Derrington broke up with me, saying terrible things about me. All boys are the same. They will all do that to you too." Massie began, thinking that her friends should agree. Dylan and Alicia both shook their heads, and Massie's heart really began to beat.

"What? Don't you think that was wrong?" Massie asked.

"Yes...but Josh would never say that. Not all boys are the same." Alicia replied.

"Neither would Chris. He's an absolute darling," Dylan said, and her eyes wandered off.

"Listen. I think boys are all the same. He hurt me and I feel like your boyfriends are going to do the same too. You have to break up with your b-boyfriends. NOW. I think you should call it quits." Massie finished, leaning back in her chair and sipped her coffee.

"WHAT?!!" All the girls jumped up from their chairs, causing them to screech and people started to turn heads. They didn't seem to notice though, since they started crowding Massie.

"Gosh, Massie! Why?" Dylan asked.

"Because, um, because...I don't think you're pretty enough for them!" Massie found herself saying, desperate to get out of the conversation. Dylan gasped and almost fainted, but was grabbed just in time by Claire, who set her down in a chair.

"Massie, that is the meanest thing ever!" Claire yelled, grabbing her shopping bags and planted her feet firmly on the floor.

"Just because you don't have love, doesn't mean you have to insult ANY of us to try to make us angry and break up with our boyfriends. I think you're just jealous. I am LEAVING!"

"Well, Claire, I don't even KNOW why Cam likes you! You're an immature baby!" Massie screamed, wiping the tears away that poured down her cheeks.

"Massie, I am leaving. You are so mean to us. Don't expect us to ever come back. Ever!" Alicia said, and Dylan and Kristen nodded.

"Remember what you said? That if one of us gets hurt, then everyone gets hurt too? Well, you've hurt all of us today. I can't believe I was ever friends with you." Kristen said, getting the last word. The girls shuffled out of Starbucks, taking their overflowing shopping bags with them.

"Ehmagawd, what have I done?" thought Massie. "The Pretty Committee is...gone."


	5. Chapter 5

BOCD

Lunchtime

Monday, January 31

12:07 p.m.

Massie looked around the BOCD lunchroom, helplessly like an LBR. She had been standing there with her lunchtray in her hand for the past five minutes, trying to find a place to sit. Finally, she decided to sit next to Strawberry, Duh-livia Ryans, and Allie Rose-Singer.

"Hey! Mind if I sit here?" Massie said, beaming to her new her friends.

All the girls were in shock, not knowing if Massie was really serious that they wanted to sit with her. Eventually, Allie Rose-Singer replied, "Sure, Massie!"

She sat down, and all the girls started talking at once. Massie nodded her head, but inside she could only think about yesterday. As she moved a piece of salad drenched with caesar low-fat dressing, she couldn't help wonder if she had done the wrong thing. She casually glanced at the Pretty Committee, who were sitting with their boyfriends. Cam had Claire on his lap, and she was feeding him Gummi Feet. Dylan and Chris were staring dreamily into each other's eyes as if not noticing anything around them, and Kristen and Dune were arm wrestling. They all looked so happy. Not like her. She thought about last night, when she was in her king-sized canopy bed, covered in cashmere blankets and cotton comforters, where she cried all over waterproof mascara off, thinking about the ex-Pretty Committee.

Alicia looked over at Massie, who seemed like she was about to cry.

"Yes!" thought Alicia. "Finally my time to shine is here. The girls will neh-ver go back to Massie Block."

"Josh, will you excuse me for a second?" Alicia said, batting her eyelashes.

"Of course, sweetie." he placed a soft kiss on her lips and she sighed dreamily. She was so glad she had chosen love over Massie.

"Girls!" She said, clapping her hands. "Please be excused from your delightful boyfriends and come with me."

All the girls excused themselves and followed Alicia. She took them out of the lunchroom and into the bathroom, where the girls immediately started applying makeup. Alicia looked under all the bathroom stalls, and luckily they were empty.

"So, girls, aren't you glad that we chose love over Massie?" Alicia asked, thinking and knowing this question was going to have the girls think about their choices.

"Duh!" the girls giggled and said in unison, still applying lip gloss.

"So, we need a new alpha right? Someone who will allow love whenever?" Alicia said, casually glancing at her diamond wristwatch.

"Totally," said Dylan.

"I agree," Claire said. Kristen just nodded her head.

"So, if the new alpha will allow love, who do you think it should be?" the girls turned to each other, murmuring quietly, deciding their new alpha.

"Ahem," Claire finally spoke. "Alicia, we think that you should be the new alpha. As long as you obey the rules that we are allowed to have love whenever we'd like, you will be our alpha. Ah-greed?"

Alicia's heart started to beat loudly in her ears, she was so excited. She took a minute to look up at the ceiling, making the girls wait to see if she would honor the roll.

"Of course! I would luh-ve to be your alpha. Don't worry, I'll make the "rules" later. Can we hang out at my house tonight?"

"Sure!" The chorus of the girls responded. Dylan began to laugh hysterically and Kristen turned eagerly, wanting to find out the joke.

"Yeah?" She said.

A mischevious smile formed on Dylan's lips. "Girls, I am going to make a Current State of Union, like Massie does. Just this once."

Alicia handed Dylan a bright red lipstick and Dylan started to write on the mirror.

_IN:_

_Getting Revenge_

_National Television_

_Merri-Lee Marvil_

_Love_

_OUT:_

_Playing Cool_

_Starbucks_

_Breaking up with Bfs_

_MASSIE BLOCK._

Dylan grinned, and all the other girls started to wander. What was Dylan planning?


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: So, I just watched The Clique movie this week, and if you haven't watched it...it's ah-mazing. When the girls are 'discussing' what they are going to do to Massie, you have to have seen the movie/or read the book to understand how they treated her =] Please read and review, I am so excited about this story! The next few chapters are going to be full of drama.**

Alicia's House

Alicia's Spa

Monday, January 31st

4:53 p.m.

"Alicia, can I use this sea salt scrub?" asked Claire, who had never seen a spa with so many items.

"Given." Alicia said, turning her magazine page. She suddenly put the magazine down and said, "Okay, these are my allowances as me being alpha. We also have to choose a name."

She started to hand out vanilla scented notebooks with the rules typed in on the first page.

_The Rules With Alicia Being Your Alpha_

_(don't worry, they're fun!)_

_We go weekly shopping trips into the city._

_We go to the mall every 3 days, the spa every 2 days._

_We must be turning in our homework, grades below a B are unacceptable!_

_We do not tease other people that do not belong in our 'group'._

_We don't speak to Massie if we don't have to._

_No matter when we have love, neither of us can try to exclude that person. If I don't have love, I won't take away love from someone else._

_We are always beautiful, pretty, and smart._

"Are those rules good with everyone?" Alicia questioned. All of them nodded their heads.

"Now, all we have to do is think of a name for our 'group'." said Dylan.

The girls started to think hard, but Claire spoke up first.

"Being a newcomer to Westchester, can I tell you what I think?" she asked. Alicia nodded her head.

"I don't think we should have a name for our group, since it's kind of childish when we do. I mean The Pretty Committee?" The girls started to murmur and think and in the end they all agreed.

"I agree. I mean, with Massie around, I didn't want to say anything, but I totally think it's lame." Dylan said.

"Now girls, lean in I have the perfect plan as to how we're going to revenge on Massie." Dylan said, building up suspense.

"How?!" the girls all asked, their minds trying to figure it out.

"Well, everyone got accepted into the ex-Pretty Committee in some way, right?" The girls all nodded.

"And, for what I know, many of us had to go through a lot of trouble just to try to get in, correct?" The girls nodded again.

"I was thinking, since Massie tortured us so much just to try to get in, we should tell the whole word that...on national television. With Merri-Lee Marvil. She is doing a segment tomorrow on 'True Feelings.' We could show the world how evil Massie is, and no boy would ever want to go out with her. It serves her right, she said such mean things about us all!" The girls started to warm up to the idea.

"That's good! OMG." Alicia started squealing.

"I had such a tough time getting in, you wouldn't even believe!" Kristen said.

"So, first Alicia got in, then Kristen, then me, then Claire." Dylan smiled, turning to Claire. They had all experienced how Claire showed up and tried to fit in.

"Awww Claire, we're sorry we treated you that way. We love you now!" Alicia said, and all the girls started to get into a group hug, on top of Claire.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Thanks to my reviewers! A special thanks to you BPYalpha, because I asked you to read my story and you did!!! And you left me some very interesting things to think about.... =]**

**Please go read BPYalpha's stories if you haven't already...they are very good!**

**Enjoy this chapter, this is where it ALL begins.**

The Daily Grind Show

Makeup and Wardrobe Room

Tuesday, February 1st

9:21 a.m.

"Dyl, you're such a genius!" Kristen squealed, while the makeup lady started to apply blush.

"Omigod, seriously! And you know that the fact that you were able to get us out of the first half of school was buh-rilliant?" Alicia said.

"Yeah, all I had to do was tell all the teachers that Merri-Lee would sign pictures of her and I would give the pics to them. And it worked!" Dylan cheered. The whole plan was that they were going to start in a circle, starting to reveal their true feelings about Massie. They were going to explain how they became a part of this group, and why they wanted to leave. The show would be playing tonight, and the girls were going to advertise the show in school, so that kids would watch it.

"Okay, girls! Ready for wardrobe?" asked the makeup lady, who led them into the wardrobe room. The girls were immediately surrounded by all the best designers, Marc Jacob, DKNY, Versace, Ralph Lauren, Ella Moss, AG, and Juicy. The wardrobe stylist saw the girls and started picking out outfits. In the end, their outfits were all 10s. Alicia was wearing a casual light brown Marc Jacob tank under a dark brown Ralph Lauren blazer. She was wearing limited edition Juicy jeans and brown flats. Dylan was wearing an DKNY olive baby-doll top and white leggings, with white flats. Kristen was wearing a green Puma jacket with gold stripes, a pair of jeans by AG, gold sneakers, and a gold headband. Claire was wearing a bright orange top over brown Ella Moss jeans, with brown flats.

They walked onto the set and was greeted by Merri-Lee Marvil herself and were quickly seated.

"The show is live in..." A recorded voice came over the air.

"5, 4, 3, 2....1! Please welcome Merri-Lee Marvil!" The crowd burst into applause. Merri Lee looked stunning in a light goldish brown suit with gold jewelry.

"Hello everyone, welcome to the Daily Grind! Today's topic is called True Feelings. And none other than to display how they feel, are my daughter and her best friends!"

The camera quickly shot to Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, and Claire and they all started waving.

"Hey! These are my BFFs, Dylan, Kristen, and Claire. We are going to be doing a little segment on True Feelings. You see..." Alicia paused, wiping her eyes, pretending she was crying. "Claire, why don't you explain?" she said, sobbing a little bit.

"Well, Massie was the leader of our group. She seemed nice, but she had tah-ortured us all before. When we wanted to become friends with her, we had to suffer a lot. After we had succeeded and became friends with her, a couple of years later, all of us had fallen in love. And Massie said that we had to break up with our boyfriends, and when we said nuh-o, she called us babies and said we were ugly." The audience gasped, giving good effects. "We decided that no girl should give us that treatment. So, we are going to explain what true friends SHOULD NOT do. Take it away, Dyl."

Dylan smiled for the camera, and then started to explain, "I was on stage, in my 5th grade talent show, and I was singing. I admired Massie from afar, and I did try to become friends with her. Anyway, when I was on stage, I got really nervous and threw up, and Massie started luh-aughing at me! And then, she took a picture of it and started to send the picture to everyone. I still tried to be friends with her, still ignoring what she had done. She finally accepted me when she saw that my mom was Merri-Lee Marvil. That hurt, but I wanted her friendship." Dylan looked at her mom, and her mom gave her a thumbs-up.

"Alicia?"

Alicia cleared her throat and began, "Massie Block was buh-eautiful. But everyone said I was puh-rettier. So I formed a club. The club started worshiping me more than they worshiped Massie, and Massie got mad. She invited me to a sleepover, took a picture of me right when I woke up in the morning, and sent it to everyone in the school. My rep went down fast and Massie came to me and told me that someone else had sent that picture, and if I wanted to be friends with her. I accepted, and later I found out that she took that picture of me."

The audience sympathized for Alicia, and she grinned.

"Don't you feel bad for these girls? Well, if you want to hear the other girls' stories, don't pick up that remote. We'll be right back." Merri-Lee held her smile until the director put his arms down. Merri-Lee rushed over to Dylan and started to hug her and rub her back.

"Dyl, I am so sorry, sweetie. I keep on comparing your weight to the other girls, and I forget that you have talents. You're a delightful singer honey, and I want you to sing for the Daily Grind Show...today. Can you do that? And after school, I'll take you shopping and you can buy the entire mall, all size sixes. I don't care about your weight anymore, I just care about you."

Dylan had tears in her eyes when she looked up at her mom.

"For you, anything." Dylan said, wiping away the tears before they ruined her $50 mascara.

"OMG!" the girls all exclaimed, when Merri-Lee had walked away. "We didn't know you could sing, Dylan!"

"Well, you'll find out soon enough." Dylan said, walking towards the stage. She grabbed the microphone and the director started to signal to her. Suddenly they were live. Dylan started to sing.

"_Making my way downtown, walking fast, faces past and I'm homebound._

_Staring blankly ahead just making my way, making my way through the crowd._

_And I need you._

_And I miss you._

_And now I wonder." _Dylan sang, with amazing vocal technique. Suddenly, all her friends saw her through a different view. They didn't see her as the food-loving, weight-obsessed, camera-allergic, girl. Instead they saw her as a gorgeous redhead who could sing, and loved her friends.

"_If I could just, see you...tonight." _All her friends ran up and gave her one of the tightest hugs they could give her. She smiled and quietly murmured, "I love you guys."

The girls started up again, explaining their stories. When Claire and Kristen were done, the audience was mad. They were furious at Massie. Everyone was. Alicia spoke up, trying to get the last word in.

"So, as you can see everyone, Massie Block was not kind to us. I mean, who says mean things about her friends when they want to be in love? Please remember, always listen to your heart. Choose good friends. None of us would abandon each other for love. A true friend wuh-ould support someone with love, and kindness. This has been Alicia Rivera, Claire Lyons, Kristen Stewart, and Dylan Marvil! We heart you!"

"And that's a wrap!" The director yelled.

"Girls, that was fabulous. Great job." Merri-Lee said, coming up to them.

Alicia had a sneaky look in her eyes, and the girls sensed it immediately. They knew that Alicia was wondering what Massie Block would have to say about all of this. They all were wondering.

**Author's Note: The song: A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton.**

**I do not own the Clique. Lisi Harrison does!**

**BTW, on Lisi Harrison's Blah-g, she says there is going to be a prequel to the Clique series!!! It is going to be about how the Pretty Committee met each other, but this story does NAWT have anything to do with it! It was just an idea.**

**Read and Review, please! 5 reviews for a new chapter?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hi Everyone! I just wanted to say thanks so much for all of the reviews, they mean a lot to me! I just wanted to say that if you have ANY suggestions, comments, questions, or anything like that please tell me via review! I really would like to know if you like the story, and if you like Dylan in this story! So please review, the next chapter has so much drama in it. Massie finds out. So please read and review all that you can!**

**--------MGG.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hey! Okay, so I am updating in a few days, I know I said I would try to update every day but make that every few days =] I am going to ask for 4 reviews for the next chapter. So if you want the story to continue, REVIEW!**

Massie's Spa

Tuesday, January 1st

5:58 p.m.

"Ahhh." Massie let out a cleansing sigh as she relaxed into the jacuzzi, which was bursting with rose-scented bubbles. "The perfect end to a horrible day." Today had been hard for her, she didn't see her ex-BFFs for the whole school day. She turned on the T.V. to Daily Grind, and sat back.

"Now, my daughter and her gorgeous friends will all be doing a segment on True Feelings." Massie jerked herself out of the tub, choking on her own breath.

"Hello everyone! Welcome to the Daily Grind. Today, me and my friends are going to be doing a segment on True Feelings. We had a friend, Massie Block, who did not allow us to have love." They continued, going into their points of view how Massie Block had made them part of the Pretty Committee. Massie could not take her eyes off of the screen until they made a break. Immediately, she started sobbing. Bean ran in from the 'moisture section' of the spa. Massie gently got out of the tub and went into the cold shower to make sure all her pores were closed. Then she took a silk Bath and Body Works robe and sat down in front of the T.V. The Daily Grind came back on, and Dylan was on stage. She had a microphone in her hand, and her lips were moving. Their was this brilliant voice coming out of the speaker.

"Buh-ut, that couldn't be Dylan...right?" Massie thought.

She all of her friends come up at the end of the song to give Dylan a hug. The girls continued with their stories, and Massie could feel tears pouring down her cheeks. She was so hurt. _How could they do this to her?_ She suddenly heard her phone vibrate, and she picked it up.

_103 NEW MESSAGES?_

She clicked on the ones that were most important, her ex-friends.

From: Dylan

To: Massie

Subject: Me.

Text: Massie, I was so good and you know it. Don't try to get someone to become friends with you, eh-veryone has seen this! Goodbye, fuh-orever!

All of the other 102 messages were much the same. The ones from the PC were the hardest of all. Massie gained up what was left of her alpha strength, and started to text.

From: Massie

To: TPC =[

Subject: =[.

Text: Please give me one more chance. I didn't mean what I said, honestly!

She pressed send, and a minute later her phone was vibrating.

It was a call. She clicked _Talk _and said, "Hello?"

"Neh-vur. Ya, right." TPC voices rang in unison. They hung up, the same words repeating in Massie's head over and over again.

**Author's Note: Ehmagawd! What is Massie gonna do? Guess you're just going to have to review to find out......... =]**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: In the previous chapter, I said the date was JANUARY 1ST. I meant FEBRUARY 1ST. Sorry for the confusion! Please read and reviews, the more reviews the faster the chapter's will comeeee =]**

**Special Notes: Carefree34- Thanks for telling me that advice! I was worried I was doing to little in the beginning...but now I am doing too much! Thanks.**

**BPYalpha-You're going to have to wait and see if Massie gets any friends......... =] Please update your stories, thanks for the kind words!**

**All my reviewers: Thanks so much for all the reviews. They're so sweet!**

Massie's Bathroom

Feburary 2nd

7:00 a.m.

Massie stepped out of the steaming shower and took a towel from the heating rack. She wrapped herself in it, and proceeded to dry her hair. The dryer made an awful sound, making Massie's headache even worse. She had cried herself to sleep the night before, and woke up fully alpha-charged.

She went to her closet and pulled out the most amazing outfit she had ever worn. It cost a fortune, and was divine. She started to put on the outfit, which was a Dolce and Gabanna fitted white shirt, a Marc Jacobs by Marc Jacobs thin black belt to along her waist line, an exclusive Ralph Lauren pair of silk shorts, and black wedges. The shorts were her favorite, because she had personally gone to Ralph and asked him to make the shorts. They had MB in rhinestones on the pockets, and she loved them. She knew Alicia was going to be mad, because they had always wanted to meet Ralph together. She tugged on the shorts until they sat barely below her butt. She knew it was a risk wearing short shorts in winter, but she had to show those girls that she could go through anything. She ran a hand over her freshy shaved legs, which were moisturized with sparkle Rose Petals, from the Glossip Girl collection of moistures. She grabbed her huge Louis Vuitton hobo bag, stuffed her books into it, and walked out of the door with confidence, knowing that it was up to her to make sure those girls knew who she was messing with.

BOCD

Wednesday, February 2nd

8:30 a.m.

"Okay girls, rating time! We have to look our best since we're going to be getting compliments ALL day!" Alicia said, with a knowing smile. The girls did not feel at least a bit guilty, because they knew Massie deserved what she got. Dylan stepped up first, ready to be judged.

"Dylan Marrrrvil is looking fab! She is wearing dark bootcut jeans with a purple floral shirt. She is wearing the exclusive Mah-arc Jacobs purple flats and she has her red hair out and on her shoulders. Gorgeous, 9.6." Dylan curtsied and went back to her place. Kristen came up, and Alicia looked at her with a knowing smile.

"Kristen is wearing a beautiful black mini dress from Dolce and Gabbana and white leggings. She also has black wedges, giving the whole outfit an edgy look. Her hair is in a side part, with a loose braid. Congrats, 9.5!" Claire stepped up, knowing she was going to get a good grade.

"OOH! Claire is wearing a beautiful chocolate blazer with a white camisole under. She is also wearing dark denim Sevens. She has the newest Michael Kors shoes, which are white cowboy boots. Wow, Kuh-laire, 9.6!"

Alicia stepped up, excited to be rated.

"I am wearing a brown Dolce and Gabanna wrap dress with black leggings. I am wearing Uggs that are the same EXACT color as the Dolce and Gabanna wrap. My hair is curled to perfecton, just above my waist. Feedback?"

"9.8!" Claire said. The other girls nodded in agreement.

"What would make Massie jealous...and me a 10?" Alicia asked, looking in her tiny compact mirror.

"A bit of rosy blush on your cheeks." Dylan blurted.

"Ehmagawd, that is soo true!" Alicia said, dabbing her brush in the expensive rosy blush.

"Ready girls?"

The girls nodded and started to tap their feet. They started walking and were stopped immediately in front of Chelsea Johns, who refused to move.

"OMG...you guys were fab on the Daily Grind! Kristen, you looked gorgeous!" The girls smiled and quickly signed their autographs for Chelsea. They started to walk, but when they saw what Massie Block was wearing, they could not believe their eyes. Kristen, Dylan, and Claire's eyes all gave her outfit a once over, while Alicia just stared into Massie's eyes. Massie had a calm, collected look, her sparkled lips giving a tiny smirk.

"Kuh-laire?" Massie called, ever so sweetly.

"What?" Claire asked, nervously looking at her nails.

"Are you a security guard?"

"No."

"Then why are you checking my every move?"

"Massie!" Alicia called.

"Yes?"

"Are you scared to show who you are?"

"No." Massie's eyes started to flutter, as if she were avoiding tears.

"Then why do you use these comebacks to be mean to other people? I mean, can't you use words?"

Dylan and Kristen came up to Alicia and cheered for her. Massie looked at Alicia and was giving her a hateful look.

"BLOCK!" Derrington yelled.

Massie looked over, and rolled her eyes at Derrington.

"What do you need, immature freak?"

"I need to talk to you about something...important." Derrington grabbed her arm, and began pulling her to the janitor's closet.


	11. Chapter 11

The Janitor's Closet

February 2nd

Around 8:45 a.m.

"Derrick, what are we doing in this gah-ross place?" Massie said, touching the wall cautiously. Her hands got tangled in a spider web and she started to squirm. Derrick chuckled softly and used his finger to rip the delicate web from Massie's hand. After he threw the web to the ground, he gently wrapped his arms around her, as if trying not to squeeze her too tightly. Massie didn't move, surprisingly liking his touch.

"Block..." Derrington's warm breath tickled her neck. She found herself fighting the urge to touch his hair.

"Wait! Massie? Isn't this the guy who told you all those mean things? The guy who has caused you your popularity life?" Massie thought. She immediately tore away from Derrick.

"What?" She smoothed down her shirt, and checked her belt to make sure it was in position. She applied Berry Lover Glossip Girl lip gloss on her lips, snapped the cap back on, and put her hands on her hips.

"Block, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say those things. Kemp and Plovert told me that you were cheating behind my back, with Josh."

"I would neh-vur!"

"I know. Josh came up to me and told me you were just meeting up because he wanted to make sure the necklace he got for Alicia was pretty enough."

"Yeah, that was all, Derrick."

"I'm sorry. I was just so angry. I didn't know what to think or to say. I should've asked you first. Sorry, Massie."

Massie was overcome by this apology. She was thankful to Derrington to apologize but she was mad because she lost the PC in the process! The madness took over thankfulness. Massie didn't know what to do, show she leaned against a wall and started to cry.

Derrington stared at her for a moment, not sure what to do. Was the alpha really crying?

"Massie, I'm sorry. I love you."

Those three words made Massie want to scream. So she did.

"AHHHHHH!" She screamed, her high pitched scream trembling.

"What?!"

"Do you know that you caused me to lose all my BFFS? To be humiliated on television? To go threw five of my favorite lip gloss flavors?!"

"Well, how did those have to do with me!?"

"Never mind." Massie said abruptly, not wanting to repeat what happened. He would probably think that she was so selfish.

"I'm leaving."

"But, Block!" Derrington said, touching his fingers against her glossy hair. He played with a piece for a few seconds.

"I love you. I want you to be my girlfriend again."

Massie stopped. _Girlfriend? _After all this?

"Nice try, Harrington. I'll think about it." And with that, she shoved him away from the door with her bag in hand. She was going to try and get her friends back.

English Class

February 2nd

9:15 a.m.

"Bzzz. Bzzz." Alicia's phone started to vibrate in her diamond covered cell phone holder. She put her hand over it to try and silent it. When the teacher turned his back to the board, she took out her cell phone.

**Massiekur is inviting you to an iChat along with 3 other people. BigRedHead, SexySportsBabe, and ClaireBear. Would you like to accept?**

Alicia's eyes bulged out. Why would Massie be trying to chat with them? She pressed accept.

**Massiekur: Hey Leesh!**

**SpanishHawttie: Um, hey?**

**BigRedHead: Hey!**

**SexySportsBabe: Hi!**

**ClaireBear: How are you?**

**SpanishHawttie: Hey, I'm good.**

**Massiekur: So I've invited all of you to this chat because I wanted to tell you some good news. Derrick asked me to be his gf!!!**

**SpanishHawttie: And that would matter to us.......?**

**ClaireBear: ....How?**

**BigRedHead: ??**

**SexySportsBabe: Hwta rea uyo lkiatgn oubat?**

**ClaireBear, Massiekur, SpanishHawttie, BigRedHead: WHAT!?!?!?!?!?**

**SexySportsBabe: What are you talking about, in scramble. But seriously...?**

**Massiekur: Well, now, we can all be BFFs! I forgive you for embarassing me on national television, even though that was really mean! Right.**

**SpanishHawttie: Massie?**

**Massiekur: Yeah?**

**SpanishHawttie: We'll talk to you ah-fter lunch. Later.**

**SexySportsBabe: Same, teacher's about to pass out grades quiz!**

**BigRedHead: Whatevs.**

**ClaireBear: Bye!**

Alicia thought hard. Did Massie really deserve to have friends again?

Dylan sent her a text that told her what to choose.

**BigRedHead: Alicia....**

**Author's Note: OOOH! What's going to happen? Is it going to be a Massington story after all? What's she going to say to Derrington? Guess you're going to have to review to find out! =P**

**2 reviews for next chapter? I love writing this story, and everyone is so nice giving reviews!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

English Class

February 2nd

9:25 a.m.

**BigRedHead: Remember she called me fat?**

**SpanishHawttie: Oh, she is so dead.**

BOCD Lunchroom

February 2nd

12:31 p.m.

Massie walked right into Table 17, where her ex-friends, soon to be new-friends, sat.

Alicia was doing her nails, Dylan was scarfing down a strawberry milkshake, Claire was finishing up some homework, and Kristen was tying her soccer shoes.

"Hey!" Massie arrived, her shoes clacking against the floor. She pulled up a seat.  
"I couldn't wait, I just wanted to come ay-sap. We need to go to the spa after school, so we can make plans now!"

"Um, well...." Alicia said. Then she straightened up, trying to show off her posture. She knew that she had to tell Massie the truth, and destroy her confidence.

"Massie Block?"

"Yes?"

"Did you hit your head against something?"

"No."

"Then why are you acting like you have anesthesia?"

"Excuse me?"

"Do you remember what you said to Dylan and Claire?"

"No, why would I?" Massie said, looking at her red nails.

"Well, you said some really rude things about them. Stuff that will scar them for life. You can't just expect us to give you your friendship back, like you didn't say anything."

Massie froze. She thought it was going to be easy getting them back. She thought that they had been waiting for her. She got up from her chair and grabbed the microphone from a near by stand. She jumped up on the stage, excited for what she was going to say.

"Hey!" She waited for the crowd to start cheering, but instead everyone had started booing. Massie was their number one enemy now. She could see Derrington, not booing, but just sitting with his face down.

"I know you all down like me...but wait until you hear the juicy gossip I know." She smirked right in the direction of her ex-friends. The crowd leaned in.

"Did you know that Dylan Marvil is a size 6 and weighs 200 pounds?" The crowd gasped, with Chris sinking to the floor.

"And did you know that Claire Lyons used to shop at TJMAXX?" The crowd shrieked, Cam rolling his eyes.

"And Alicia Rivera is NAWT spanish. She's actually Alicia Rivers."

"And Kristen...where do I begin with her? She's poor, lives in an apartment, and has over-protective parents." She looked over at them, and they all were staring back at her, hate filled in their eyes. She looked at the crowd, who were laughing at the gossip she had just given. She knew it was wrong, but it was what she had to do. She jumped off the stage, and ran to Table 17.

"You embarrass me...I'll embarrass you." She smirked, and slapped Alicia in the face.


	13. Chapter 13

BOCD Yard

February 2nd

3:01 p.m.

"Ughhh, where's Isaac?" Massie thought to herself, looking at her limited edition Gucci watch. He was one minute late and she was freezing. She saw the girls get into Alicia's stretch limo laughing and stumbling into the car.

"You need a ride?"

"AHH!" Massie screamed at the sound of the whispering voice in her ear. She caught her breath when she saw Derrington, standing right there, holding a deep purple helmet in his masculine arms. She blushed, grabbing the helmet out of his arms and nodded. She got up onto bike, not bothering to text Isaac because he was late. Derrington grabbed onto the handles and started to pedal. Massie was so happy that she got a ride home that she leaned into his shoulder and gave him an arm squeeze.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

He dropped her off at her million-dollar mansion, and she quickly leaned in to give him a thank-you kiss. She whispered in his ear,

"I will be your girlfriend, Derrick." And with that she quickly got off the bike, running into the house. She ran up the stairs into her room, jumping on her bed.

"I have a boyfriend, Bean!" She walked into her bathroom, trying to wash the bad memories of the day away.

BOCD Yard

February 2nd

9:45 p.m.

Alicia stepped out of the steaming hot shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She moisturized herself, and quickly put her long, brown hair into a braid down her back. She got dressed in a silk pajama pair, with matching slippers. Then, she turned on her phone, calling Dylan.

"Dyl?"

"Heyyy!"

"One sec, brb."

"Kristen? You there?"

"Leesh!"

"Claire?"

"What's up?"

"OMG, I have major gossip!!!"

"Tell us Leesh!"

"Ya, what is it?"

"So, my cousin for Spain is here, and she is so nice!"

"YOU MEAN NINA!?" The 3 girls exclaimed in unison.

"No! I mean Marisol! She is gorgeous, and is totally sweet!"

"Does that mean we get to meet her tomorrow?"

"Tots. She is sleeping right now because of jah-et lag, but she is going to our school tomorr-"

"Kristen, time's up!" Kristen's mom's voice came over the phone abruptly

"Thanks, Alicia, for the math homework. See you tomorrow!" Kristen hung up the phone.

"Ya, I got to go." Dylan responded.

"Same," Claire said.

"Kay, girlies, talk to you later!" Alicia hung up, walking to her closet to pick out something to wear for tomorrow. She went inside, coming out with a long light purple babydoll top, a pair of white leggings, white wedges from Coach, and a white hat. She picked out her jewelry from her jewelry box (which was more like a room than a box, since it was the exact same size as her closet, except with jewelry inside), which was a purple and clear jeweled long necklace. She knew she was going to be a total 10 tomorrow, and could not wait for her cousin to meet her friends. She hung the outfit on her personailized clothing rack, going into her king sized bed with the dozens of pillows and blankets. She snuggled up, going to sleep smiling.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Sorry, I put BOCD YARD instead of ALICIA'S ROOM. Sorry for the confusion. Please read and review!**

Alicia's Kitchen

February 3rd

7:30 a.m.

"Ehmagawd, Marisol, you look fab!" Alicia grinned, proud of how stylish her cousin was.

Marisol was wearing a black and white argyle sweater dress from Ralph Lauren, black leggings, magenta flats, and white earrings. Her black hair was spread across her shoulders down to her, all in perfect little ringlets. Her makeup looked like it was done professionally, with magenta eyeliner and eyeshadow. Her lips were full and covered in gloss. She was a 9.9, on her first day!

"Thanks, Alicia. You look beautiful as well!" Her cousin's sweet voice rang across the kitchen.

"I'm taking you to school today with some of my BFFs, who are so excited to meet you!"

"Thanks, cousin. You always make me feel so sweet. I'm sure you're friends with be amazing, just like you." Alicia smiled at her cousin, who always had words that made you feel good.

"Hello, darlings!" Alicia's mom's voice came, followed by the click-clacking of Prada heels.

"Hola, Auntie!" Marisol said, excited by all the commotion that was around her in Westchester. She was staying until February 15th, and she was thrilled that her parents let her stay with her relatives.

While Alicia's mom was cooking some eggs for the both of them, Marisol's iPhone began to vibrate. The iPhone had been a gift from Alicia, welcoming her to Westchester. She gasped, reacting to the new feeling her pocket. She saw Alicia, bent over her phone, her thumbs quietly touching the screen. She clicked open, and was surprised to see a text message from her cousin.

**SpanishHawttie: Sorry, I don't want my mom to hear. That's why I am texting.**

**MarisolCutie: That's fine.**

She quietly texted Alicia, learning quickly how the phone worked.

**SpanishHawttie: There are a lot of nice people in my school...but one you have to stay away from.**

**MarisolCutie: Who?**

**SpanishHawttie: Massie Block. Silky, brown hair with a great outfit on.**

**MarisolCutie: How do you know she'll have a great outfit on?**

**SpanishHawttie: She always does.**

**MarisolCutie: Oh.**

**SpanishHawttie: So, you cannot speak to her...don't tell you're my cousin. She'll hate you.**

**MarisolCutie: Okay.**

**SpanishHawttie: Kay, thanks. Let's start to leave.**

**MarisolCutie: Got ir. **

**SpanishHawttie: ?**

**MarisolCutie: IT.**

**SpanishHawttie: =]**

"Hey! My name is Dylan." Dylan smiled at Marisol, thinking that she was so pretty. They were heading to the school and Marisol was excited to see where she would be learning. She was a smart girl and easily made friends. She admired Alicia, how she carried herself around and how she let no one get in her way.

"Ehma-" Alicia said, They saw Massie Block in someone else's car, and gaped at the sight they were seeing. Derrington and Massie were making out in the back seat.

"So I guess they're back together again. Whatevs." Alicia said, trying to be a good alpha.

BOCD Lunchroom

February 3rd

12:34 p.m.

Marisol glanced at her lunch, a Vitamin Water and some salad. She sighed and glanced at Claire, the only who was eating. Claire chuckled, seeing that Marisol was hungry for something that had taste.

"Here you go!" Claire said to Marisol, handing her half of her chicken sandwich.

"Thanks! In Spain, we always eat a lot! It's going to take a lot for me to get used to the way people eat here!"

"Oh, I wonder why Spain's eating habits didn't rub off on Alicia?" Claire said, making up her mind that she liked Marisol.

BOCD Lunchroom

February 3rd

12:35 p.m.

Massie casually glanced at _their _table, seeing that their was a new addition to their group. She kind of looked like Alicia, but with a much smaller chest. She saw Claire giggling with her, and Massie decided that she wanted to get to know her. She stared at the girl and tried to catch her eye, which she did after a few unsuccessful tries. The girl walked over, seeming scared to meet Massie.

"Hey! I'm Massie Block!" Massie said, giving the girl her welcome-to-the-school smile.

"I kn- nice to meet you too, Massie!" Massie did a once-over her outfit, and smirked.

"Pretty cute outfit."

"Thanks!" Marisol gushed.

"Were you talking to those girls over there?"

"Oh, yeah, they just decided to welcome me to the school." Marisol said, looking over her shoulder to see all of them staring at Marisol with questioning eyes. She made a one with her hand, trying to show them to wait.

"You should have come to me. Those girls are jerks." Massie said.

"Oh, really? Okay. Nice to meet you too!" Marisol exclaimed, trying to get away.

"WAIT!" Massie cried, grabbing Marisol's arm.

"Um...yeah?" Marisol replied.

"Could you do me a favor?"

"Depends."

"I'll pay you 500 dollars."

"Still depends." Marisol was not the kind of girl that was taken in by money.

Massie glanced over her glitter-dusted shoulders, and leaned in towards Marisol.  
"Listen, I want you to..."

**Author's Note: Hope you liked it!!! Review, please.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: I know you all expected an update, but I have decided to write this note instead. I have written almost 15 chapters, and my story is not getting that much attention. I am not saying I am ungrateful for the reviews, I am just saying I would like to give me story a chance to become more... "popular." Thanks to all my reviewers, I really appreciate all the reviews you have given me. I will updating once I see my story getting more reviews which will hopefully be soon. Thanks to everyone, please read and review my story!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to BPYalpha, who put a special note on her chapter for my story =] Please go read her stories....THEY'RE AMAZING.**

Alicia's Bedroom

Thursday, February 3rd

10:45 p.m.

"She asked you to what?!" Alicia yelled at Marisol, shocked. She twirled a piece of her raven-like hair around her finger, pacing back and forth in the Aladdin-inspired room.

"She asked me to spy on you and tell me what you say. She is going to be announcing at the Valentine's Day dance if you don't accept her into your group." Marisol muttered, looking at her polished thumbnail.

"Announcing what?"

"What you say about her." Marisol said, glancing at her iPhone's clock now.

"And she will probably lie about that too."

"About what?"

"About what we say. She'll make it a whole lot worse than it is, so people can feel bad for her."

"So, should I just tell her no?"

"NO."

"Huh?!"

"You're going to be spying on her for us, while she thinks that you're spying on us. See?"

"Ahhh." Marisol said, letting out a sigh. Alicia grinned, knowing her plan was genius.

"I'm going to call her know." Marisol pressed Massie's name with her thumbnail, and began to hear the phone.

_And I got tired of waiting._

_Wondering if you were ever coming around._

_My faith in you was...fading._

_When I met you on the outskirts of town._

The song played as Marisol tried to call Massie.

"Hello?" Massie's voice came on after a pretty long time.

"Hey, this is Marisol."

"HEY! Are you my new spy now?"

"Yes..." Marisol said, looking at Alicia.

"Good. I'll give you $500."

"Okay." Marisol said, thinking she needed some cash for a new dress for the dance.

"Good, see you tomorrow. Love ya!"

"Bye." Marisol said abruptly, hitting end on the phone.

"Goodnight, Mari." Alicia called, clicking the light off on her nightstand.

"Night, cousin." A sound came from the floor, where Marisol was.

"Cousin?"

"Yes?"

"How much does an average dress cost here?"  
"About $1000."

"Thanks."

"We are so going shopping on Saturday for a new dress for you."

"Okay."

Marisol smiled to herself, wondering how she was going to look for the dance. She glanced at Alicia, who was already sleeping. She wondered how she was going to pull this off. Was she going to be overcome by Massie, leaving alone Alicia and her friends? Or would she stay true to her cousin and make sure that they destroy Massie?


	17. Chapter 17

BOCD Auditorium

Friday, February 4th

11:43 a.m.

"Ehmagawd, thank gawsh for this announcment! I am missing a test because of this!" Alicia said, looking at her nails. The entire school was sitting in front of the principal, who had called for this meeting.

"Echem!" The principal screamed, trying to get everyone's attention.

"Caw, caw!" Someone called, in a high pitched voice. Principal Burns winced for a second, then went on.

"Due to some locker difficulties, I am requiring everyone to share a locker with the person I choose. No complaints, or changing arrangements. This is final until the end of the year. Now, I will begin to tell you the names of your new locker partners...." She went off into a rage of LBRs names.

Alicia, Claire, Marisol, Dylan, and Kristen all held hands and squeezed, hoping for a great locker partner.

"Claire Lyons and Marisol Rivera."

"YAY!" They both clapped their hands and hugged each other.

"Dylan Marvil and Chris Plovert."

"Ehmagawd, Chris? Yes!" Dylan exclaimed, excited for the arrangement.

"Kristen and Kori."

"Well, at least I got a soccer friend." Dylan nodded, supporting her friend.

"And last, but certainly not least....Alicia Rivera and Massie Block!" Alicia stood up, screaming she was going to sue. Then Massie went up to the principal, saying her parents wouldn't pay for anymore things for the school. Principal Burns got into a mess, screaming at the girls to calm down. Finally, the girls started to yell at each other, wondering why the other person had even been born. Mrs. Burns took this time to tell everyone what to do.

"PLEASE PROCEED TO YOUR NEW LOCKERS!"

"Ugh, I hate her." Alicia murmured. No one responded, because they liked their arrangements.

Alicia walked down into the hallway where her new locker was, surprised to see her new locker "buddy" over there.

"Mas-"

"Now, Alicia, I won't talk to you and you don't talk to me. You don't touch my stuff, I don't touch your stuff. Got it? Good. Toodles!" Massie said, slamming the locker on Alicia's finger.

"AHH!" Alicia yelled, trying to pull her finger out. Her boyfriend, Josh came to the rescue, running into the hallway.

"Locker combination."

"23, 10, and 45." Alicia said, and out came her finger. She kissed her boyfriend in return.

"Listen, Alicia, I was thinking..."

"Ya?"

"Well, I really like you. No wait, not like you, love you." He stopped, pausing to see her reaction.

Alicia started bursting inside. _Love? The L word? Ehmagawd, no way!_

"So I would like to ask you...would you like to go to the dance with me?" He pulled out a diamond heart shaped necklace wrapped up in a royal, romantic red box.

"I would, Josh." He smiled, then lifted up her gorgeous dark hair to click the necklace into place. She smiled, fingering it gently.

"I love it....I love you." Her voice spoke, barely above a whisper.

"I love you too, Alicia Rivera." And with that, he took off down the hallway.

She giggled, happy about what had just happened. She quickly looked inside her locker, trying to find her vanilla scented sticky-notes. She grabbed what she thought were them, and mistakenly pulled out a journal that read, **KEEP OUT. THIS IS MASSIE BLOCK'S DIARY.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Okay. I owe all my reviewers a huge apology. I am really sorry about not updating the story for 5 months, I have been very busy. But now, I am going to try and keep on writing. Let's get to the story [: [Again, I am really sorry!]**

BOCD Hallway [Near Alicia and Massie's Locker]

Friday, February 4th

11:45 a.m.

"Ehmagawd." Alicia gasped, reaching into the locker, gracefully pulling out Massie's diary. She flipped through it, not believing how stupid Massie Block was to not get a lock for the diary.

"The girls are SO not going to believe this," she said, running [Alicia style, power-walking] into the lunchroom.

She saw four girls huddled in a circle at one of the lunch tables, the fifth chair empty. Alicia proudly walked towards the table, and all girls looked up from the table, hearing the familiar click-clacking of the her boots.

"Hey, Leesh!" Claire said, and all girls proceeded to wave.

"Hey! OMG, you'll neh-vur guess what I found!"

"What?!" Dylan asked.

"I found..." she paused for emphasis. "Massie Block's...diary."

"EHMAGAWD!" screamed Kristen.

"Are you serious?" added Marisol.

"Yup," giggled Alicia. "And I've got the precious secrets of her life right here." She reached into her Marc Jacobs hobo bag, lifting the fuzzy, purple diary out of the bag, onto the lunch table. She flipped it open, and was greeted by curly handwriting, sprawled on all of the pages. She went to the last pages, knowing that they would contain her feelings over the past week.

_Dear Diary,_

_I am officially friendless. A few days ago, I went to the mall to tell them about the Derrington incident. I didn't want them to fall in love, because their alpha [ME!] wasn't in love. Was that so wrong, Diary? Maybe I overreacted, telling Claire and Dylan they were crybabies and fat, but I couldn't help it. Then, they go on NATIONAL -that's right, I said **national **television to tell the whole world how I am so mean. Puh-lease. I am so getting revenge on Alicia Rivera, and the rest of the EX- Pretty Committee. I have a few plans of my own to get revenge to them, especially at the Valentine's Day dance. Just watch, and see._

_Love, Massie._

They all gasped. What revenge was she planning? All of a sudden, the air got silent. Massie Block stepped on a table, her shiny, gold boots adding more to the announcment.

"OKAY. Which one of you losers took my diary?"

Alicia quickly stuffed the diary in her bag, covered it with a scarf, then silently went back to picking at her Thai food. The rest of the girls followed her.

Massie stepped off the table, swinging her black scarf over her shoulder, whipping someone in the face.

She started to walk over to Alicia's table, and was about ready to give her a piece of her mind.

**Hope you liked the story! PLEASE REVIEW! [:**


End file.
